


Explosive Personality

by Zombbean



Series: Dead by Dumb Decisions [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Cream Pie, DBD, Dead by Daylight - Freeform, Doctor - Freeform, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, LITERALLY, chase - Freeform, dumb decisions get you fucked, electric play, herman carter - Freeform, pain play, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombbean/pseuds/Zombbean
Summary: You wound up in the trials on your own and alone. You're only hope to escape is the hatch, and an uncanny item at your disposal, but what if that item you brought as a live saver- backfires?





	Explosive Personality

You could hear the thumping of your heart pounding in your ears as you slowly made your way through the dark asylum halls. A slew of grass and debris littered the floor creating a harsh crunch under toe before you let out a harsh breath. 

Seeing the monitor overhead flash images of various persons undergoing severe electro torture sent your veins aflame, and made your head ache just looking at it. 

Reluctantly you shook away the feeling and focused on your escape. 

It wasn't like your normal trials-the ones where you, Dwight, Nea, and David would all team up and finish your ordeal before too much damage was done. No… this time was different. This time you found yourself alone, scared, and searching for generators that didn't seem to have spawned anywhere. 

Shifting in your newly awarded Winter Solstice sweater, you cupped your hands together, twisting the firecracker delicately in your hands. If nothing else, you had one attempt at escape. 

Before long your legs had led you to the middle of the asylum. More monitors of screaming patients, paired with disturbing audio, and centered around a chair with leather straps and metal restraints. 

You could feel the evil emitting from the area around you. It was worse than fighting the shape. 

Limbs felt like jello as you stood there glancing at the torture devices. You had to escape. But how?

Before your brain could rattle more you spotted a familiar friend. A black metallic door embedded in the ground, a light breeze of cold air emanating from it. 

The hatch. 

You had to find the fucking key. Of course. 

Well, if nothing else it made your job escaping bearable. 

As if on cue you felt a jolt up your spine, forcing a cry of pain to escape your lips. 

“Hehehehe! So good of you to come ‘Backup'~” purred a voice all too familiar. 

The doctor, standing with a hand raised, electricity dancing around him, silhouetted like some sort of sick god. Fuck there was no escaping this asshole if you didn't act fast… 

Without much thought you turn tail and ran. 

Honestly you weren't sure where you were going or where you'd end up. Your skills lie in your ability to back up your friends, hence the code-name. If only one other person were with you then maybe the situation wouldn't be so fucked. 

Another surge of electricity shot from his hand, and you just barely managed to leap over the edge of the upper floor in your dash to escape the pain. 

Crumpling to the ground a brief moment, you used the bounce of your fall to spring forward into a full sprint. 

The doctor seemed to take his time, studying you while letting out a manic laugh, “Good, good little mouse… run through my house-in terror!”

He didn't have to yell you twice. 

Though to be honest, the red hot beat of your pulse as you continued your free run was exhilarating. With all the adrenaline pulsing through your veins, you'd be surprised if you weren't some junkie, addicted to the feeling by now. 

You knew you couldn't die. At least not permanently. The chase was your favorite part when you knew someone else could have your back. 

Before you could dance through another window of opportunity you felt your shoulder grasped and a pulse of electricity shoot through you. 

Now normally this would be painful on it's own. But when you mix the feeling of electrocution with the surprise of an explosion in hand from a rouge firecracker you can imagine the chaos the ensues. 

Or in this case you wouldn't because soon you were blacking out from pain. 

Fuzzy. Tingly. Burning. 

So many senses being plagued with so many feelings as you blinked away tears, and salt. 

A groan leaving your throat you went to move, only to discover you were bound to a hospital bed. Once the restraints registered you struggled to release yourself only to find that there was little movement room. Heavy breaths heaved from your chest when the tall figure of the Doctor stood before you. 

“Tsh, tsk, tsk, this is no good…,” he sighed, coming over to you and examining a restrained hand-me-downs slightly charred flesh stinging at the touch, “It is no fun to chase a wounded animal, yeah?”

Wounded animal. Well… yeah. That wasn't wrong… 

“Damaged phalanges… metacarpals, interphalangeal joints…” he rattled on a few more moments in an indistinguishable accent- polish or german… something with a harsh tone. 

He spoke again into a small tape recorder, “Patient leidet an schweren Verbrennungen an der linken Hand ... Dem Patienten wurde ein Beruhigungsmittel gegen Schmerzen verabreicht …”

“What…?” you inquired. 

He finished what he was rattling on about before clicking the tape and tucking it into a front pocket. 

“How are you feeling girl?” the Doctor began scribbling down on a notepad, pulled from his jacket pocket. 

“Tingly, did… you shock me again?” you hissed trying to struggle in your restraints. 

“Do not move, is delicate procedure to repair hand…” he sighed. 

It was then that you noticed he'd undone the restraints on his mouth and eyes, making him appear more… professional? 

“Repair? You're the fucker that caused it…” you growled in a half drugged stupor. 

“No, you were the one whom brought the firecracker, the damage done was your own… own… gah… the word is escaping me… problem? No…” he tried to remember the word. 

“Fault?” raising an eyebrow you tried to offer an answer. 

“Ah! Yes! That word! You're fault!” he clapped his hands together, ecstatic to have his memory jogged.

Almost as soon as the genuine smile etched across his face however, it was soon replaced with his resting features as he returned. 

Pulling out a pair of rubber gloves, he tugged them on up to his elbows, a loud ‘SNAP!’ following after each one was snugly applied. Wiggling his fingers a moment, he moved over to your left hand undoing the straps and taking it carefully turning it over in his.

“I can not sacrifice a disabled survivor… therefore you must be healed before you can die,” he set your hand down carefully, turning to his side table and rummaging around his supplies.

Great… he wants to fix you so he could kill you. 

“That's… some fucked up logic,” you huffed, wincing as you tried to move your fingers- being met with searing pain again. 

“Told you not to move,” he scolded, “Entity does not like weak prey- it's words not mine,”

You fidgeted a small bit in protest, only earning yourself some more pain as the leather strap dug into your right wrist. Your other hand was virtually useless with how much damage it had sustained. It did worry you… after all the Doctor had not given you these wounds… would the Entity heal them? Or was it really up to the mad Doctor to fix you up? Regardless it seemed your life hung in the hands of sparking genius. 

You were being sarcastic of course. 

Several minutes passed as the Doctor messed with a few more items, though what they were you couldn't tell from your angle. Your teeth began to chatter after the adrenaline wore off, and you suddenly became painfully aware of how cold the asylum really was. You tried to rub your legs together to stay warm but it was rather difficult with your ankles bound as well. 

Catching wind of the noise you were making, the Doctor turned to see your shivering body. Standing still he observed you, only turning away after he was done thinking. 

Crossing to the opposite side of the room, you heard the distinct shuffling of a locker. Once the shuffling quieted, the Doctor made his way towards you, a white hospital blanket was draped over you- and a pillow tucked beneath your head. It was oddly… comforting.

“Why?” you asked, turning your head to the side to look at him a bit more clearly.

He let out a chuckle, “A doctors first priority is the health of their patient,” 

You let your head relax against the soft pillow, the cool touch of the surrounding air beginning to disappear as the warmth of the blanket overtook you instead. If death were to take you after his administration's, then at least you’d die comfortably warm, or… with any luck- as high as a giraffe's pussy. You could always hope.

Returning to you, he took your hand in his once more, applying some an olive tonic to your hand. The smell was absolutely disgusting- a lot like rotting flesh. Your stomach lurches, bile filling your throat- but you managed to swallow it down. Slick, sticky fluid enveloped your arm as he watched, as if expecting a reaction.

Opening your mouth, you were about to ask what he was doing exactly when your hand crusted over a bit with the odd fluid, “What the hell?”

“It needs to remain enveloped for the next hour before you can remove it,” he nodded, removing his gloves and tossing them in the trash.

“Can I get up?” you chirped, hoping that you could wriggle yourself free.

“No, can’t have you disappearing on me while I wait for you to recover- what are you doing…?” he sighed.

You had been wiggling back and forth before he noticed, “My back itches,” you lied, trying again to wriggle.

Rolling his eyes, he made his way back towards you, hands slithering under the blanket, and darting under your shirt without care. Tucking his hand on the small of your back he cave small circular scratches, in an attempt to sedate the non-existent itch.

You froze, small jolts of electricity left static trails on your skin, while nails ran light red lines down your back. The sensation was oddly… euphoric. With each twitch of your skin and movement of his digits on your spine, you could feel your body shake, the warmth of his body seeming all too close.

Come to think of it…

His face was so close to your own. Dark grey sclera encircled white iris’s, electricity dancing around dark pupils- all so curious to observe. You watched as his breathing was calm, the dangling pieces of headgear that once held open his eyes and mouth tickling the nape of your neck- His skin was a dusted grey color, as if lightning itself replaced his blood, and charred the skin atop it- creating an almost mythic looking appearance.

Another shiver and you pressed yourself up to his chest, breathing ragged, and eyes heavy. It hadn’t gone unnoticed. Instead, the doctor stopped his scratching motions, and circled your skin with his fingers, a slightly higher voltage emanating from his fingers.

“F-fuck,” you gasped squeezing your legs together as you reached around with your injured arm to grasp the Doctor, and pulling him down- meeting your teeth to his neck, and growling.

This sent a shiver down his spine, the slight shock of teeth upon him making him jump, a rough and ragged moan leaving chapped lips.

Pulling you closer to his chest, he held your face to his neck, “Harder…” 

Nodding you bit harder into him, another wave of static sending shivers through your stomach. Copper tinged your tongue, and washed past your teeth, as you released your hold, and the Doctor stepped back, a fresh trickle of red crimson dipping from his neck to stain his dirty collar.

Shifting in his weathered lab coat, he tossed the fabric to the side, moving the blanket before clambering onto your bed, eyes locking yours, “Now… is this how a Doctor should treat his patient? It is truly such an odd request…” the way his accent purred into your ears made you whimper, grinding your hips upwards.

He studied you and laughed, watching and enjoying your frail attempts to get closer.

Taking a hand he ran it over your stomach, placing his fingers at the hem of your pants, and gliding them down, the stretchy fabric easily dancing to your knees. With painfully slow motions, his fingers glided up your leg, tickling your knee, and swirling circled over your inner thigh. Intelligent eyes watched carefully, studying your reactions.

“Fuck, enough teasing, please… touch me, kiss me, do something!” you begged, hips twitching from the static shock.

Who would have known you’d be into erotic electrostimulation?

Eyes narrowing, he pressed his fingers to your soaking pussy, feeling your cunt beneath the folds and rubbing, small jolts of electricity sending wave upon wave of odd sensations jittering through your body. Much like the build of an orgasm your body twitched and convulsed under the pressure of his fingers, but so unlike one, your body spasmed and clenched, the muscles unable to control themselves, or release their hold.

“Such a greedy one you are,” he teased, removing his fingers from your outer folds of clothing and lifting them to his lips, sliding the fluid over his tongue- tsking, he shook his head, “Ahh, you need to drink more water… and eat more vegetables,”

You groaned in frustration, “Give me a lecture on my bad habits later yeah? God I can’t take much more of this…”

His eyes narrowed in a sadistic fashion as he moved the fabric of your underwear to expose wet folds to the cool air. You shivered in response.

Sliding two fingers inside, he wriggled them about, testing how far he could stretch you. There was very little electric pulse throbbing through his fingers at the moment, “Everything feels normal… not odd bumps, formations or contusions,” he teased again.

“Sonofva… Doc come on…” this was getting ridiculous… what did he want from you?

Another manic laugh before he slipped another finger in, a higher voltage shivering through his hand. Your body clenched against the feeling, unable to let go, your blood pumped through your ears at such a high volume, you couldn’t make sense of the overhead screens any longer.

“Fuck me, please…” the words came out as a pathetic beg.

Though, that seemed to be the only thing he needed to hear. Taking his hand from the slick feeling of you, he licked the fluid from his fingers- only to remove his belt, and unbutton the front of his pants soon after. A flicker of blue danced around his head, as the painfully slow sound of his zipper pulling down made you drip with anticipation. 

It didn’t take long for the sensation of a cock filling you up to send a hot pulse through you. Inch by inch, the thick rod plummeted into you, twitching vibrations, and small pulses of electricity hitting such tender areas inside you. You could hear your body hum with the electricity, pulling sharp gasps and moans from your lips.

Your sore hand jolted with the new surge of power coursing through you, fingers flickering and mouth chattering. The doctor clamped a hand on your still bound wrist, his thrusts painfully slow and rough- taking his time with you, head cocked to the side and observing your reactions to his administrations.

“Good? Tight… such a sweet, sweet place… yes, such a good patient…” he giggled, leaning down to breath in your ear.

You opened your mouth, but nothing came out. The feeling of being full had you seeing stars- the Doctor however, was having none of that.

Taking a free hand to clit, he pinched the nerve between his pointer and middle finger before releasing an electric shock powerful enough to make you yelp. This reaction seemed to please him, as he continued to thrust, and pulse a powerful shock into your clit with each rotation of his hips. 

Your walls clenched around him hard, earning a pained grunt from the man above you. A growl leaving his lips, his pace picked up, ramming himself hard inside you. A bundle of nerves you didn’t know existed started to spark under each shock, his cock meeting those nerves, and causing a scream to leave your throat.

Leaning up, you clasped your mouth to his, tongue dancing on his lips. After a bit of coaxing the Doctor allowed you inside, a mix of ash, metal, and coffee strolling over your taste buds. He tasted wonderful.

You could feel his body begin to shake, as he released your wrist, gripping your hips with both hands and folding your body awkwardly to his, the leather straps digging into your ankles as he roughly fucked your pussy. The slapping of skin as a squirting orgasm left you caused you to scream- the Doctor finishing after with an insane amount of cum caking your insides.

Panting, the doctor resting his head on your chest, bent over you, legs resting along his hips.

You were hot despite the cool air now- though it was obvious as to why. Honestly? You’d be fine with dying like this- you couldn’t remember the last time you had an orgasm that powerful.

It was a long time before the Doctor removed himself from you, cleaning himself up, and straightening himself. Afterwards, he grabbed a rag, cleaning up his mess on you and the bed, opening you up to examine your insides, and making you clench. To your embarrassment, cum was still pouring from you, and you had to look away.

“No tearing, might be sore later…. Should be fine….” he smiled, undoing the straps on your legs to pull your pants up.

He followed up with unstrapping your remaining wrist, grabbing a bottle labeled H20 and pouring it over the odd crusted liquid from earlier. Falling away, it revealed the skin to be completely healed, with the exception of a pink scar on the palm.

You blinked a few times before looking up, “You… really fixed it…?”

He nodded, reattaching his straps to his lips, and eyes- securing everything in place/

“So… you gonna… you know…. Kill me now?” you winced a bit, rubbing the now cured arm.

“No… not today… I would say you’ve sacrificed enough to me today… A little death, over a painful one,” he mused, laugher drumming in the back of his throat.

Looping a finger into his pocket, he pulled out a solid black key holding it out to you. It sang a dark song, much like the trap door in the middle of the room.

Reaching out, you gripped the key. Before he let go however, he smiled, “Herman,”

He told you his name.

You didn’t know what to say, so you repeated it, “Herman…” in a stunned silence, you stared at the electrifying person before you, shaking your head, and turning tale to unlock the hatch.

“See ya around Herman,” you smiled, jumping down the hall.

“Später kleiner Vogel,” he whispered back into the erie sound of darkness from the hatch, awaiting for his body to dissipate back into the realm.


End file.
